User talk:Dean12
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Some things Ohai Dean12, please aquaint yourself with the policies on our wiki, thus far you have created articles that do not fit our blurry guidelines and have subsequentally been deleted by yours truly. Also, all images you upload must meet our Image policy and there is no reson to upload a duplicate image, those have too bee deleted. Out of sheer curiosity I have to ask, why do you have 12 in your username?? Chees and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:00, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Blocked Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Longer block Your other accounts '''Dean13' and Logan6 have been blocked for ever, your original block has been extended to 3 months instead of the original 2 weeks. From here on you have 2 options. #Either you wait 3 months for your block to expire and contribute like a normal user #Or you keep creating other accounts to create crappy articles filled with image policy violating files. If you choose the second option this account and subsequentally every other account you use to edit here will be blocked permanently by myself or another administrator. If you have further questions search me out in IRC. P.S. I would like to mention that it is illegal for you to edit here if you are 11 years old. Goobye Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 12:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC)